Frappuchinos, Chicken Porridges, and Lilies
by nyanko229
Summary: LelouchxKallenxGino love triangle story. These events happened after the rebellion, Anya, Gino, and Kallen living together in Tokyo City. But after when Gino and Kallen confirms their relationship, guess who shows up? Lemon/Mature Content included


"**Green Tea Frappachinos, Chicken Porridges, and Lilies"**

After the long Rebellion, everyone who survived seemed to be going on just fine with their daily lives.  
As they now all live in Tokyo, these events happened after Ougi and Villetta's Western-Japanese wedding.

Kallen, Gino, and Anya, graduated from Ashford Academy,  
Suzaku, was no longer an existing being that will never get to reveal his Zero mask off to the world, serving her royal highness, Nunally.  
Kallen got to start her new life again as she co-works with her newly unexpected best friend Anya, and her best friend's boyfriend Gino.  
She now lived on her own Tokyo apartment since her mother passed away the last year.

Lelouch, the emperor of Britannia, the former leader of the Black Knights, the former vice-president of the school council, and my best friend died in a sacrifice to create the new world. He created that stupid act. He even fooled me. I sometimes think that all of his actions during the rebellion that he created were like a chess game to him. I loved him too back then. My last farewell to him was our kiss in the stairways. I still didn't know what his feelings were towards me since this day. But my loss of appetite, depression, and despair after Lelouch's death was all healed by Gino's laughs and jokes.

I guess we all kind of changed in some ways too after time.

I got a bit taller, still have my curves from working out in the gym every day, and got some fashion influence from Anya and dressed more girly. No skirts though. I'm talking about NY style here. I purposely put a fat diamond ring in my left hand, fourth finger to keep off all the dirty dogs that look at me and whistle,  
"Hey honey! How you feeling' bout tonight with me? I have all the nice stuffs you'd like."  
Or sometimes when I hang with Gino, my greedy love emotions get the best of me, and I put my arms around Gino's while walking together to tell the men checking me out that I'm taken. Gino doesn't mind that at _all._ He just smirks and winks at me.

Anya just grew maybe 3 inches. But that's Anya for you. She regained her past childhood memories and no longer speaks like her old way. Anya is just… adorable. That's her charm. But she hates it when people go all "aw, you're too cute" on her.

Gino is still the same height. (Thank goodness.) But he has more of a masculine physique now. Hair styled, not too much though, and no more of those 2 braids in the end. All the girls utterly squeal when his presence is near, sometimes enough to make me annoyed. Though I don't mind when they look at me with a death glare when I put my arms around him.  
I guess we both use each other's arms to get the crowd out of our way.

I first didn't know how to react after hearing the news of their relationship. Maybe the ridiculous amount of height difference caught me off guard. But I knew one thing for sure, and that sure thing was that I had a deep crush in the former Knight of Three, Gino. I felt rejected, even though he didn't know it.

Because I didn't want to be the bitch that ruins the close relationship between best friends, I closed my mouth from telling him that I love him.

Anya and Kallen somehow got along real quick after a tea conversation together in one afternoon that the stupid blonde planned out. He apparently called it,  
_"Operation: Get redhead and pink head to be nice to each other." _What a ridiculous plan name.Obviously Gino and Kallen had no problem for breaking the ice of awkwardness between them. He was a positive person after all. Sometimes he flirted and charmed the poor girl before that led her to fall in love with him, still to this day.  
Maybe Kallen was charmed by his blue-eyed wink or, how he could give her a big laugh when she's in the crappiest moods. He would point out all of her good skills and compliment them. He amazed her how the smallest things she could do, like crack an egg with one hand, or bake Pillsbury cookies was a great achievement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Day when the news was told:

I was sitting comfortably in star bucks, sipping my green tea frap (my all time favorite) while looking out at the rainy traffic day. I wore dark washed skinny jeans complimenting my legs, and a graffiti tank top with a sweater over it that day. The weather was pouring, and busy cars were passing by so quickly. She admired how busy and hard-working Tokyo can be sometimes. The background music was nice. She always liked how star bucks could make your afternoon café stop.  
Kallen was waiting for Gino after getting an urgent text message in the morning saying,  
_"I have big news to tell you and I need your help! :O" _  
I wondered what this big news could be that is getting him…worried?

Then I heard the doorbells ring as someone came in to the shop with a wet umbrella. It was Gino.  
He was shaking off his wet hair and looked around the coffee store for a redhead with blue eyes.  
Kallen waved her hands as Gino came to her direction to sit down with her. As always, he was giving his signature smile. It was like a notification to me that everything is okay with his life.

"So what's up man?" I said cheerfully. Maybe the sugar level in the frappachino was too much.

"Okay. So about the big news right?" he was starting to get his game face on.

"Yea? What do you need help with? You know if you're not going to spill it soon, I might have to shake your head to wake up your brain."

He smirked. "Okay. So, Anya and I are dating."

Kallen almost spilled her drink to his face, thinking that this had to be a funny joke.

"…."

"Well. I asked her out and she agreed, and I have no idea how to check if her feelings are real or just agreeing with me to not hurt my feelings."

"Did you always like her?" I asked with a bit of uneasiness.

"The thing is Kallen; I've never known what love is. So I guess I wanted to experience dating. You know, get experience." He said it with a gentle smile as he sipped on his espresso.

"Oh… Then I'll ask her about her feelings tomorrow at work then." I looked down at my drink with a bit of my heart shattered along with it.

"Thanks Kallen! You're like my best bud, anything I can rely on you." He said it with a big smile.

After the Anya topic was over, we talked about other conversations like, work, frappachinos, and here and there, Kallen would point out Gino's stupidity over common sense. Both laughed, had a great time, and said farewell to each other as it was already dark.

That day when I went home, I opened the doors with my keys. I went straight to my fluffy bed. I cried in my pillow, and I felt like my heart just broke into a million pieces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's now nearly 7 or 8 months since Gino told me the news about him and Anya.  
They were a pretty good couple. Did dates, hold hands, kiss, etc. They celebrated their 100th day, and I was awed by their event plan.  
I was happy for them. I really was.  
But I was a bit disappointed in my mind.  
I always thought to myself, "It could've been me if he wanted to know what love really was."  
But I guess the world doesn't go your way.

From my point of view, Anya didn't seem she was really into it. Gino would bring her lunch for her coffee break every single day, but I've never heard her say one word of thanks. She would just text message me saying "I can get my lunch myself, and this is getting annoying."  
I didn't know what was going on with her head sometimes.  
Gino and Anya are a perfect example of an unrequited love relationship.

The day where I witnessed their fight:

Me, Gino, and Anya decided to go to dinner together. We decided for Japanese cuisine, and during the time when we were in the car, Anya kept picking on him. Over something really stupid and worthless, she would make him and me uncomfortable just being in the same car as her. Anya would complain how Gino would not take the faster route. It didn't really matter anyways.  
It was the same when we ordered our food. She spazzed at him for not getting her orders right. Not to mention that he forgot to tell the waiter that there should be no cucumbers in the sushi. Anya was a bit allergic to them. Throughout the whole dinner, it was quiet, awkward, and uncomfortable.  
Anya hasn't talked to Gino for 3 days after the dinner.

I sat down with Anya in our coffee break. She seemed extremely exhausted with her work that she had to pick up slack for her previous actions.

"What's wrong with you and Gino?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. I'm not having the same feelings for him as I did before. I'm just getting annoyed whenever I see him." She whispered as she laid her head on the table and yawned a big one.

"Maybe you're more of a bitch in your periods?" I giggled jokingly.

Anya flushed a light pink shade in her cheeks and said, "Maybe we need to see other people for a while."  
I felt bad for her. But at the same time, I wondered how Gino would take this.

"But hey, at least you'll get your chances with Gino now." Anya said to me looking in the eyes.  
Damn. She knew that I liked him for a while now.

I sighed. Wondering when she could've figured out my secret. "How did you figure out,"

"Duh, anyone can know that Kouzuki Kallen loves Gino Weinberg by the way she looks at him with her big blue eyes. I never could've loved him. It just felt like he was meant for you, not me." She smirked while saying that. Anya's too good. She knows everything with her accurate intuitions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Anya and he broke up, deciding to see other people, Anya found another person real quick. It amazed me how quick she could regain herself. But on the other hand, Gino was a bit down. Not depressed, but a bit disappointed. Like his favorite reality TV show ended or something.

"How can I find another girl to get me over this? This is like a bitchslap to my pride," he said to me while we both lied down in my blue living room couch.

I was a bit frustrated as the girl who can help him get over Anya was right here in the same room as him.

"She said I should find another girl to move on with it. I mean, I liked her, but I guess I didn't love her. If I loved her, I would've stopped her and convinced her to take me back. And she said something really unexpected too. Like, the girl who I really love is right underneath my nose." He said as he looked at my giant penguin plushy and kept squeezing the nose.

I had the urge to go on top of him, look him straight in the eyes, and tell him that I loved him.

"Maybe I should think about the type of girl I am interested for next time. Anya was definitely not my type with her spazzy attitude and personality. Totally turned me and you off when she ruined that dinner night right?" he giggled over about the stupid argument with the cucumbers.

I laughed gently. "Yeah…"  
He is probably the most thick-headed person who can't figure out that I still love him.

Out of the blue, "Hey, how bout we go to a night club tonight?" Kallen asked.

"Good idea Kouzuki!" he said as he stood up and decided to get ready.

"Mkay, so I'll meet you down there about an hour later?"

"Sure, I'll go back to my house and get ready." He smiled at me.

I had a plan. To look irresistibly sexy, get drunk, and have a good time with that fool. I needed a stress release myself anyways.

I checked myself at the mirror one more time. Wore a black jean short short, a dark blue tank top with a black cropped jacket. I didn't like wearing too much make up, just put a simple sephora lip gloss. Also, I daringly decided to curl my hair wavy. It was mid-shoulder length, and I looked like a whole different person. I would have never dressed like this to other places, but this is actually my first time going to a night club.  
I then finished my look with grey heel boots, and gave myself props for looking like a different human being.

I stepped out of my Mercedes car; saw Gino waiting outside of the club. He wore dark washed jeans, and a white button t-shirt. His mouth dropped the moment he saw me. It was quite an amusing expression for me to see. In fact, his blue eyes grew large, jaw dropped, and he came to my direction.  
He held my hand with his, and led me inside. "Let's go and have some fun Miss. Beautiful."  
I blushed furiously when he said that.

Inside the club, there were bright colored neon lights flashing everywhere. It was a huge scene to be recognized. Ladies and gentlemen were dancing their skills off in the dance floor, and waiters with their tray of drinks in their right hands. There were special VIP rooms in the corners, bars, and loud music. There must've been at least 150 people dancing and drinking in this club.  
Me and Gino decided to go for the somewhere decent private areas, where guys and girls wouldn't be bothering us. It was hard getting through the crowd of drunk, dancing, screaming ladies and gentlemen. But Gino still led the way for me with his supportive hand, and finally to our seats. Drinks and food were already there, and we finally caught our chance to breathe our breaths back. There were few guys trying to touch my butt, but I gave them a special kick in their area, falling right to the ground.  
I laughed as I found it like a feeling of an adrenaline rush at that moment. Gino looked at me weirdly but laughed along with me.

5 club beat songs passed, as I drank alcohol like _hardcore._ I kept refilling my drinks like crazy as Gino kept watching me in amazement.

He laughed, "I guess I can't drink tonight since somebody's got to drive you back home."

I hiccupped, giggled, and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm A-Okay!"

I kept laughing as I threw myself and my wavy hair back at the couch seat. I crossed my legs, slouched down, and got rid of my stuffy jacket. I could feel the eyes staring at me, most wanting to come up to me and ask me to dance with them. Gino looked at me like he was trying to resist himself. He kept trying to turn his head the other way, but he'd turn it right back to me after 5 or 7 seconds. I smiled in my mind, thinking how cute he was, and wondered how slutty I looked at the same time too.

"Kallen, you'd make a one hot girlfriend one day, and that guy will be a lucky dude." He said as he put his elbow down in the table and held his cheek, looking at me sincerely with those irresistible blue eyes.

This was when I finally lost it. Maybe it was the alcohol that got me. But whatever, I'll use that as an excuse after for which my behavior will now soon change.  
I leaned up, and got on top of him like a naughty runway cat. My nose was touching his nose, my blue eyes staring straight at his. My arms trapping him from moving, and my hair fell down to frame my face.

"Uh… Kallen, I think the alcohol's getting to you. You should stop before doing something you'd later regret." He said as he smiled.

"What if this hot girlfriend potential right here before you _wants_ you to be the lucky dude? And I have nothing to regret for my actions right now dear."

He looked puzzled. "What…? What's this suppose to mean?"

"It means I always liked you."

I silenced him with my aggressive touch, grabbing him around the back of his neck and pulling his mouth down on mine. Power surged through my body as I took dominance. I kissed him hard until he finally woke up from his shock and kissed me back. He unhooked my bra strap slyly, as his lips moved down from just below her ears, down, down to my pale collarbone. He caressed my waist and chest irresistibly as I fiddled with his buttons. My skin burned everywhere with passion wherever he touched me, as I felt every inch of my body with excitement, energy, and passion that I've never felt before in my life. The every _need_ and craving of him filled my body as I felt completely wonderful. He slowly rubbed his hands back and forth from my waist to my neck, and to playing with my hair. He kissed me back more furiously as we both fought for dominance. I moaned inside his mouth as he tasted so sweet. But probably he just tasted alcohol from me. I played around with his luscious blonde hair, making it shaggy and spiky.  
He gave me butterfly kisses around my neck, leaving kiss marks and nibbling at my ear. My face completely blushed as I felt a deep hotness inside of me.  
We made out for at least 10 minutes, as I slowly tried to get things more intimate and heated, he pulled back. To my disappointment, I felt weird, loss of words, and not knowing what to do now. I just made out with him catching him off guard. It wouldn't have been a good scene anyways at a night club.

"We should get back."

"Yeah we should," I said as I was fixing my shameful red hair.

We both got ourselves out of the club, but he held my hands again, leading me once more to the car. It felt nice to feel this kind of warm security from him. The wind was a cold breeze, so he came close to me for warmth. The nice bright lights and the outside air of Tokyo city gave me a nice hug to my heart.

He started the car, opened the windows as the wind blew hard as he drove fast. During the car ride, I was getting a bit drowsy, not feeling too well.  
When we arrived to my apartment with my car, and by then, I was too drunk to walk. So he carried me princess-style, while I hopelessly wrapped my weak arms around his neck.  
It was funny how he struggled to get the right keys to open the door. But anyways, he laid me on my bed, unzipped my boots, and sat by the side of the bed. I moaned as I felt uncomfortable in my stuffy clothes.

I crawled to his side, as my head was still so blank. But I whispered, "Stay with me…"  
He gave a warm smile, pulled back a few strands of my hair covering my face over my ear, and said, "Sure."

He crashed the night in my blue couch, and went into slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, I heard all these pans and pots falling and crashing to my kitchen floor, when I realized that he was going through all the trouble to make my breakfast.  
When I woke up, I had a ridiculous amount of headache. I was roaming through my bed, my body refusing to get up. But when I was facing my pillow, I had a clear conscious, and I thought about what I should say to him about my wild actions about yesterday. My intention to bring him to the night club wasn't a good explanation anyways… But I somehow got myself to move to get a cup of water in the kitchen, when I found him cooking my breakfast.  
He was in my pink apron that I myself, didn't know where it disappeared to. I found it quite a cute picture.

"Good morning!" he said with a big smile.

"Morning. What's all this? You didn't have to do this, now I'm going to feel bad later on." I said weakly, my voice all cracked up.

"Well, I doubt you could make your breakfast in that condition Kallen, I'm almost done anyways."  
I felt bad having to make him do this, and also for yesterday, so I let my head fall down,

"… Gino, about last nigh-" I was caught off guard when he lifted my chin up for a quick peck in the lips.

My eyes were shocked, as I was speechless for a moment.

"You were the girl right underneath my nose. Now I know what Anya's talking about." He smirked, and ran his fingers over his hair, thinking how stupid he was with his innocent laugh.

"Ta-Dah! You will now taste my wonderful chicken porridge that this former Knight of Three has made."

I laughed, thinking how stupid he sounded by that.  
"Hey!" he remarked.

Still laughing, I said "Okay, okay, your majesty, I shall now have a taste of your _wonderful_ chicken porridge."

The morning went beautiful, as me and Gino shared more random conversations, jokes, and kisses. We were on a closer relationship than ever. I confessed to him about everything. About how I felt after he told me about him and Anya that day at Starbucks, and how I cried like a stupid girl in my bed. He listened to all of my thoughts, words, and he said,  
"Sorry, I'm a retard. You can punch me if you want." But that kind of humor made me forget all about the past. With his warm embrace hug, I felt like I loved him all over again.  
We also talked about our favorite songs, movies, drinks, and my favorite green tea frappachino. He said that he'll get me a green tea fraps whenever he needs a forgiveness apology from me.

It was a sweet afternoon together. We debated over which movies to watch, and I eventually won at the end. Gino wasn't the argument person anyways.  
Out of nowhere, he would kiss me passionately. Lifting me to sit in his lap, he always trying to finish what we couldn't finish yesterday night, I would have to stop him before he tries to unbutton my shirt. His delicate kisses made me feel like something I've never felt before. Other guys' kisses were stiff, and casual. But he made me feel special, worthy, and beautiful. Gently cupping my cheeks, and kissing me wonderfully.

I decided that I will make dinner since Gino's experiment breakfast didn't exactly make my stomach better. He thought that his porridge tasted exquisite, right.

Dinner past already and the day was almost over. I gave him a goodbye chaste kiss by my door. We were going to see each other tomorrow at work anyways.  
I slept wonderfully today. It was a great day after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at work, I struggled to get up from my cozy bed as my alarm was annoying me quite dearly. "_Ugh. It's a Monday too."_ I quickly went to the kitchen, grabbed a toast and stuffed it in my mouth.  
My eyes, were half-open, half-sleep. Truthfully, there was really nothing to do much at work. Sitting all day behind the desks, signing, looking over, and confirming papers don't exactly scream "excitement." My nostalgic memories suddenly hit when I used to pilot Guren. The feeling of rush, and the ability to protect the ones I held dear to.

I slapped myself on the cheeks to wake up, and get ready now. Washed my face, brushed my teeth, and I decided to go wear my grey washed skinny jeans, a long-fitted white tank top with a black vest. I then quickly grabbed my big Louis Vuitton bag that my mother gave for Christmas, and zipped up my black high-heel boots. Sometimes I feel like if I don't wear a decent outfit; Anya will be that "Worst Dressed" magazine column writer on me and comment on everything that I did wrong.

As I went to my work desk, I saw Anya by the door waving hello. I waved back, but I smirked as I saw her with her new boyfriend leaning by the doorway with her.  
Gino came by my area about… 30minutes. Being the playful character that he is, he convinced me to take him for lunch together.

I felt like a young twelve-year old experiencing first love again. My heart throbbed a lot just by being with him. Yes, being with him made me happy. Took the stairways, and walked to the train stations just for the heck of it. I wanted it to feel like a date course. Unfortunately, it was quite a bit of rush hour, where everyone was going for their lunch breaks. The minute me and Gino stepped inside the train, a swarm of crowded people entered the train along with us. This event, forced us to cram to the sides of the other entry doors. Very thoughtfully, Gino was shielding me from the people. He held his arm over my head, and grabbed the support handle. But we were so close to each other that I felt his heartbeats along with my fragile ones. He heard my abnormal fast heartbeats and joked, "Looks like someone loves intimacy."  
Looking away, I tried to hide my embarrassing blush. "Psh."

We had lunch together in a nice crepe' café that was a block around the corner. I found out his qualities, habits, and pet peeves very swiftly. He wipes the silver fork with the napkin at least two times, chews his food a lot, and he makes the stupidest remarks and jokes that seems kindergarten level.  
The moment we stepped out of the café, I decided to be a little naughty Kallen. I held Gino's hands swiftly, and led him to an abandoned alley corner. I didn't care what people would think, all I wanted to do was this one thing that I've always wanted to try. Like… teenage rebels?

"Kallen, what are we do-"  
His words were quickly cut off when I gently touched his cheeks with my cool fingers, and I tip-toed myself up to give him a fierce kiss. I felt his body tense under my unexpected touch, but later had grown very heated. He started to wrap his long arms around my waist, and brought his left hand to caress my red hair. I felt as all of my body cells were feeling this rare excitement within me. Being the daredevil I am, I started rubbing his crotch, and he gave me a delighted moan in return. We were starting to get things more heated, when Gino broke our kiss and said, "Your apartment is just a minute walk around the corner right?"  
My head still dizzy and drunk from the amazing kiss, I nodded.  
We were there in like 30 seconds before I realized it.

Lifting me in his strong arms, he dropped me gently to my blue bed, and quickly undressed me as his face had no patience and composure. My vest, jeans, tank top were gone flying. Feeling a bit unsatisfied with this picture, I wasn't going to be the only one with clothes on.  
Going on top of him while his guard was off, I started to take off his shirt, and unzip his pants. Just like he was in his boxers, he saw me in my light pink Victoria's Secret bra and panties. Yea, he took a real good long sight of me in of that. He couldn't get that look off his face too.  
"Stop staring at me like that!" I shrieked as I turned my head away from him to hide my embarrassing blush.  
Gino took my chin with his smooth fingers and turned my head to face him. "You _are_ my definite type when I first met you in that party."

The blonde then started to kiss me passionately. Unlike before when we got in to my apartment, his kiss had a less urgency and more taste. I couldn't help but feel like this atmosphere he was giving was such a romantic one. He caressed me gently around my face, to my neck, and my back. But before I realized, he sneakily unhooked my bra, and started to massage my round left breast. I couldn't help but feel pleasure from his touch. I wanted more as I arched towards him, wanting more of his touch.

He kissed me everywhere. I was just craving him more every second when he started licking my breast, playing with my nipples with his tongue and front teeth. I moaned louder every time, and when I did, he ignited it more violently. Grabbing his silky blonde hair, I molded his face to my chest. His hands were busy as he kept playing with my panties. Rubbing me mercilessly, I was very wet, and he took my underwear off in a flash. Every moan that I made was like music to his ears. His two fingers were wet as he kept thrusting it inside of me. I felt my body's core burning hot, as I wanted this feeling of release, this craving of him. I loved every second of it. Our lips were meant for each other, and we didn't give each other one second to breathe oxygen.

He started to trail kiss me down from my chest, stomach, thighs, and to my core. I blushed madly when I realized what he was doing. He stuck his tongue inside of me, licking every inch with accuracy. I couldn't stand it now; I needed him to be inside of me, _now._ I didn't like it how he was taking control of me, and he was right on top of me. Feeling this anxiety inside of me, I wanted to make him feel pleasure too.  
I used all of my willpower to break his actions, and swiftly took off his boxers, and realized he had a big boner himself. I decided to get back at him for making me feel so miserably weak.  
Daringly, I grabbed his crotch and started licking it wholeheartedly. This time, I was in lead and I got to take the control over.  
He grabbed my hair fiercely and pulled me closer to suck more of him in. Apparently, he liked it a lot when I started teasing him by the tip, and stuttered "K-Kallen, you're a naughty cat."  
I felt his juices rushing down my throat as he released inside of my mouth.  
When I was finished, I went on top of him and ran my ivory fingers through his masculine upper body physique. I gave him an irresistible butterfly kisses from his neck, chest, and abs. I couldn't help but suck his nipples at that time too. Feeling his muscles tense was a good entertainment for me.

He switched our position, him being on top of me and taking over this game of dominance.  
"Now it's my turn, Kallen."  
He took no seconds to spare as he pierced me inside hard. Lifted my left legs up to his shoulder, and kissing my lips to distract the pain. I felt this excruciating pain that I couldn't withstand. But as seconds passed, I felt incredibly pleasured. All of my walls were tight, and he was fighting against himself to continue until I was okay.  
"F-faster," I stuttered as I leaned to him for more.  
Without seconds to spare, he pounded inside of me hard, and did it in an endless repetition.  
His hands were caressing my thighs, hips, and ass as his lips smashed with mine once more.

I felt like I was drinking a highly addictive drink as my body feels tremendous amount of pleasure. No words could detail this craving that I had in this moment, and I wanted it more, and harder.

Obviously we weren't exactly reading the time by now. It could have been minutes, hours, but we both didn't care at all. I wasn't going to plan to go back to work anyways. I'll make up an excuse later.  
After a few minutes, we both released, tired, sweaty, and exhausted. My mind felt so weird.  
Today, I was going to work, had lunch with my boyfriend, and somehow I ended up in my bed having sex with Gino.  
Although in his arms, I felt warm and secure. Like the coziest hugs. I looked in his eyes, his eyes looking through me, and we both couldn't help but smile. He'd run his fingers through my hair over and over.

"Do you find my red hair attractive?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Wrong. I find your fierce red hair sexy." He said with a tone.

I couldn't help but laugh over that one.

"And I find your blue eyes astonishingly beautiful that it makes my heart go stutter Kallen."

"Wow, that was so cheesy that I might have to kiss you for that." I giggled.

"Psh. I _dare_ you not to kiss me"

With that, I grabbed his sides of face, and started kissing his forehead, blonde hair, blue eyes, temples, nose, cheeks, chin, and under his ears. He got annoyed when I wasn't kissing his lips, and he groaned with a childish tone. I laughed for a few seconds when suddenly he pinned my wrists down, got on top of me and matched my pink lips with his.

After an hour of fooling around, they both fell asleep. It was 10:00PM.  
"Amazing how we have such energy," I thought. But somehow we dazed off to sleep, cuddling for warmth together underneath my sky blue bed sheets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, I woke up, and realized that Gino left a bit early. He left a note saying,  
"Sorry! Had to get ready in my place, but I'll give you my long morning kiss in work Kallen, ;)"

I then hurriedly arrived to my workplace, slamming my car door. I started walking the stairway up with my strap aldo heels. I checked my outfit one more time over the car's reflection. I guess black mini short shorts, white tank top, jacket, and long gold necklace wasn't my best choice. Not the kind of outfit that says "I couldn't go back to work because I felt unbelievably dizzy and sick." I was organizing my folder for the presentation meeting today, when I then accidentally bumped into someone without me noticing. He smelled like expensive cologne, and not to mention a silky suit from Dolce, or maybe Hugo.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." I quickly looked down, and tried to walk the other way, when he blocked my way _again._

"Then I suppose you can give me your time Kallen."

I looked up quickly. I knew that voice. It was that distinct charismatic voice that gave me orders before. He looked at me with amusing eyes. I stood there like an idiot looking at him dashingly. I couldn't believe it; he was standing right before me wearing an expensive brand suit. His hair still the same, and his face, eyes, nose, mouth, breath, right in front of me. It felt too surreal.  
How can Lelouch still be alive?

Smirking at my dazed expression, "Will you give me time today?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi everyone ~ this is actually my second fanfiction that I wrote and I just had to write a Gino and Kallen one. I'm planning maybe 3 chapters in total for this story. I took extra time to write it as detailed as I could, and I myself is my worst critic. I'm not an exact pro-writer yet, but I try my best ;) Please rate and review for support!  
-nyanko229-


End file.
